


And You Don't Even Know

by fruityjuice



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chapter 2:, Cum Swallowing, F/F, Fingering, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy, or tentaclit ?? not sure, tentadick, yuck lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityjuice/pseuds/fruityjuice
Summary: Pearl has some weird feelings after seeing Marina in the shower.How could Marina ever feel the same way about someone like her?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Pearl had ever seen her roommate naked, it had been a complete accident.

Pearl had just gotten back from a grocery run. She set her bags on the kitchen counter of their apartment, and then made for the bathroom. Not bothering to knock, she swung open the door to find Marina, fresh out of the shower.

With nothing but a towel draped around her neck, Pearl got quite the eyeful. Marina's body glistened in the bathroom light, tentacles falling gently over her shoulders. Her ample breasts were plump and soft, with perky nipples the same teal color as her fingertips. It took a moment, the two idols staring blankly at each other in shock, before Pearl finally came to her senses. The shorter girl turned on her heel and hurriedly slammed the door behind her.

Still a bit dazed from what she saw, she flopped onto the couch and grabbed a pillow. Pearl curled up into a ball, hugging it close to her chest. She went to put her face in her hands but then noticed a spot of drool on her chin. She wiped her face with her hand and then buried herself in the cushion. Welp, that image was going to be burned into her mind for the next few days. Months. Maybe years.

It was only a few minutes before Marina came out of the bathroom, now much more decently dressed in a fluffy green bathrobe. She plopped onto the couch beside her partner, explaining in a rush of words how she didn't expect Pearl to be home so soon, she's still not used to inkling customs, apologizing profusely. Pearl just buried her face deeper into the pillow before shooing Marina off with a muffled "It's fine, you're fine, don't worry about it."

Once Marina was gone, Pearl unfurled herself, flopping onto her back, arms and legs splayed off the side of the couch.

She shouldn't be that surprised. I mean, they were roommates. They were gonna see each other's junk at some point. In fact, Pearl was surprised it hadn't happened sooner, with how long they'd been working - and now living - together. But still, was it normal to think about it this much? Every time she tried to think of something else, her mind went straight back to Marina's you-know-whats. God, they looked soft... Would they be sensitive, too? It'd be so satisfying to have her hands all over them, maybe her mouth too - She could wrap her lips around them, licking and sucking every inch of the tender skin. What would Marina be doing? Would she be so shy she clams up, save for all the cute gasps and moans Pearl would work out of her? Or would she be louder...

_Oh, please, Pearlie, don't stop! ___

____

Pearl suddenly wrenched herself out of her daydream. This was wrong. Totally wrong. How could she think about her roommate in such a sick perverted way? There was no way Marina would ever think about her like that. What's the use in getting worked up over someone who would never like her back? And besides, if she kept this up, she'd be needing a change of panties. She snuck a hand down her leggings experimentally and yup, she was right.

____

With an exasperated sigh, she yanked herself off the couch and into her bedroom. Making sure to lock her door, Pearl flung herself onto the mountain of pillows she called a bed and got to work. Her leggings were kicked to the floor, her shirt soon followed, and her hand trailed down to toy with her entrance. There was that familiar feeling... She rubbed her wetness around, thoroughly coating her fingers in the sticky, clear pink substance. Once it was enough, she started slow, snaking one finger inside. She exhaled, letting her eyes flutter closed as she started to relax. As she worked herself with one hand, the other found its way to her nipples, stroking and pinching each one until they were taut and sensitive. When she was satisfied, Pearl slipped in another finger, gasping at the sensation. She bit onto her knuckles to avoid making any more embarrassing sounds, and let her mind run wild.

____

She couldn't help but imagine it was Marina doing all this to her. If only it were the octoling's long, slender fingers inside her instead of her own stubby short ones... Marina would be so gentle with her. She'd enter her slowly, so slowly that Pearl would have to beg for more. She'd pull her fingers out, adding a third, knowing just what to do to make Pearl squeal. She felt so tight like this, all she wanted was for Marina to fuck her hard, but she was still so careful... Pearl would whine and roll her hips in anticipation.

____

_"What's wrong, Pearlie?" _Marina would say.__

______ _ _

"Hah... Harder, please," Pearl moaned, so quiet under her breath so the real Marina wouldn't hear.

______ _ _

_"Anything for you, Pearlie," _Marina would say with a coy grin, and Pearl couldn't hold back any more. She fingered herself hard, the wet slap of skin on skin sounding through the room as she fucked herself on her hand. She brought her other hand down to rub her clit, and after a few seconds, that was her breaking point. Pearl came with a long, choked moan, melting back into her pillows as she came down from her high. She pulled her fingers out, feeling a trail of pink goo drip out with them. Panting, she lazily licked her fingers, attempting to get clean as best she could for the time being. Looking at her messy hand, though, she was suddenly struck with a painful feeling of guilt.__

________ _ _ _ _

She was horrible. Jacking off to thoughts of her roommate, all while she's in the other room, completely unaware of Pearl's feelings. If Marina ever found out, she would be disgusted. She'd never want to speak to Pearl again, and that would be the end of the newly formed Off the Hook. Feeling the prickle of shame welling up in her eyes, she rolled off the bed and into her closet. She put on some fresh underwear and a soft pair of pyjamas before she made her way to the bathroom.

________ _ _ _ _

Rinsing her hands in the sink, she looked up to meet her own eyes in the mirror. God, she could use a shower as well. She looked like a total mess. Oh well, she'd do it another time. The inkling tread into the living room, only to find her roommate seated innocently on the couch. Pearl wasn't going to say anything, but before she could turn back to her room, Marina called out to her.

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh, Pearl, you're in your pyjamas already?" she noted, and Pearl froze up. "That's alright, I was gonna order dinner tonight anyways." She was about to turn away, but suddenly the octoling's face lit up. "Ooh, how about we have a sleepover? I'll get in my jammies, too, and then we can rent a movie. I can order snacks too, and - eek, it'll be so much fun!!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Uh, isn't it kinda like a sleepover every night?" Pearl quipped.

________ _ _ _ _

"You know what I mean! Now, you wait here, and I'll get changed," Marina ordered, before dashing off to her room. Once the octoling was out of sight, Pearl flumped onto the couch and grabbed her pillow again.

________ _ _ _ _

Man, she was such a freak.

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference, i have some headcanons about octolings as a species that come up in this story! 
> 
> one thing is that in octoling culture, nudity is far less taboo (this is bcuz all octolings we've seen in the game have typically more revealing clothing, marina is a good example lol), so she's not too jazzed about locking doors or even others seeing her in the nude. 
> 
> my other headcanon is, well... that one you'll see in chapter 2 ;)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 2!!! this one got way longer than i expected so i had to split it up-- chapter 3 soon ;P
> 
> ((also sry for not doing anything w/ the "sleepover" bit at the end of ch1 lmaooo,, i didn't expect ppl to comment on that!! maybe i could write a spinoff/alt ending kinda thing sometime tho... hmmmm))

The following week, Pearl could hardly look her roommate in the eye. Not after what she saw, what she did. It was impossible to have a conversation with her for more than 10 minutes before guilt started creeping up her throat. Pearl made up excuses to go out more, just to get avoid facing her troubling feelings.

Marina was starting to take notice, too. There was that awful disappointed look in her eye every time Pearl left the house with nothing more than a "I'm off". Pearl began to feel bad for Marina - she had no idea why she was being ignored. But if she found out, Pearl knew it'd be so, so much worse.

Things carried on like this up until one day, when Pearl came home early from another outing. Some fans had invited her to a party, and she gladly accepted. It was... mediocre, but that wasn't important. 

When she returned home, it was already dark. Pearl shrugged off her jacket and sloppily tossed it onto the coat rack. She yawned, crossing her arms behind her head as she flopped onto the couch. Man, boring parties are hard work. It was just her luck that Marina didn't seem to be here at the moment, giving her a 0% chance of awkward encounters and a 100% chance of boredom. The rapper groaned, sinking back into the cushions. She was about to reach for the TV remote when she heard noises coming from Marina's room.

Soft, high pitched noises. Pretty little gasps, only faintly audible from the other side of the door. Pearl's eyes went wide. There was no way Marina was... there's no way she...

But yep, she definitely was. Pearl buried her rapidly heating face in her hands. God, how was she supposed to survive through this? Her totally hot roommate was rubbing one out in the other room, making the _cutest _noises, and she just had to sit here and listen. Another squeak from Marina's room prompted the inkling to investigate.__

__Nearing her roommate's door, Pearl was growing anxious. The noises were definitely clearer from here, though, so it was worth it. She cautiously pressed a pointy ear to the door, careful not to make a racket. She could almost see the scene in her head: Marina, sprawled out on her bed, body glistening with sweat, frantically rubbing her pussy with those long, beautiful fingers. Yes, it was so clear in her mind... what she heard next is what surprised her._ _

__"Mmnh... Pearlie..."_ _

__Pearl nearly jumped, yanking her head back from the door. She wasn't imagining things, was she? That was, without a doubt, Marina moaning her name, wasn't it? Had Marina seen her somehow through the door? Did octolings have x-ray vision?_ _

__Overcome with curiosity, Pearl tested the door. It wasn't locked. Ever so slowly, she opened it a crack, her heart beating faster by the second. It was better than she imagined. Marina had one hand near her face, covering her mouth. Her other hand was much lower down, delicately tracing a wet patch on her underwear. It was clear she was just getting started... Pearl just watched in awe, unable to take her eyes off Marina. It was wrong, but fuck it, there's no way Pearl was giving up a chance like this. She was about to shut the door and be on her way when she noticed something. In one of Marina's hands, she clenched a hunk of pink fabric. Squinting, Pearl was able to identify it... Were those her panties?!_ _

__No, they definitely were. Marina cradled the undergarments close to her face, catching the fabric between her teeth every now and then. The realization made Pearl's breath catch in her throat, and she coughed. When she realized her mistake it was already too late - Marina had caught her. The octoling simply stared at her through the crack in the door, a dazed expression painting her face. She stopped moving, leaving just the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The idols made eye contact for a solid minute before Pearl slammed the door. Man, if Marina wasn't gonna hate her before, she was _definitely _gonna hate her now. She was a total freak, and no amount of "Pearlie, wait!"s could make her open that door.___ _

____Or, could they._ _ _ _

____"Pearlie, please come back," Marina begged, and Pearl felt her worries simultaneously melt away and multiply. "Please. It's not what it looks like. I promise." This finally broke Pearl's guard._ _ _ _

____"What does it look like, Marina?!" Pearl snapped, swinging the door back open. She cringed at the sound of her own words. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but... she was still in shock. Marina simply sighed and pulled a blanket up to cover herself. Her lips were wrenched into a pout, and she looked more conflicted than Pearl had ever seen her._ _ _ _

____"Look, I know it's weird, and you'll probably hate me after this, but-" Marina pulled out the pink panties, "-these are yours. I'm sorry. It's just... Ever since we met, I've been so attracted to you, like... it's not even funny. You drive me crazy, Pearlie. A-And sometimes, I can't control myself, and I-" she sniffed, forcing herself not to tear up, "-I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____Pearl froze in the doorway, still as a statue. She just stood there, lips parted as if she had something to say, but no words would come. She swore she was seconds away from fainting._ _ _ _

____"Pearl?" She snapped back to reality._ _ _ _

____"Wait, lemme get this straight," Pearl said, "You're the one who likes _me? _"___ _ _ _

______"Maybe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Pearl huffed a chuckle, coming over to sit on the end of Marina's bed. "That's fuckin' wild, Mar, 'cause here I was thinkin' I was the only one..." Pearl reached to pull away Marina's blanket, and the octoling's eyes widened. Pearl grinned, getting her usual confidence back. "If all that's true, then what do you say I help you out?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes! Oh my gosh, only if you want to of course, but... Yes, please-" Marina shoved the blanket down and exposed herself, hardly able to contain her excitement. Pearl giggled. Her partner was just as cute as always. Wasting no more time, Pearl ripped off her shirt and leggings as well, leaving the two of them in nothing but their panties. Having her breasts exposed, Pearl suddenly grew self conscious, especially in front of someone like Marina. She blushed and crossed her arms across her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, I know I'm no _you, _but..."___ _ _ _ _ _

________Marina's eyes went wide. "Oh, Pearl, they're so pretty... Could I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Be my guest," she replied, unsure what Marina was actually referring to but down for it regardless. Her questions were soon answered when she felt a pair of plush lips wrap around her nipple, causing her to gasp. "Oh, Mar... that feels... mmph," she groaned, gripping the back of Marina's head for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taking the encouragement, Marina took things further, bringing her hand up to toy with the other breast. She rolled Pearl's pink bud between her fingers, feeling it get hard under her touch. Marina sucked harder, smiling when she felt Pearl's little body twitch in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Realizing she was being greedy, getting all the attention like this, Pearl reached down to take Marina's breasts in her hands, kneading into them to appreciate their fullness. Marina wasn't expecting the sudden contact, but she wasn't going to reject it, either. She switched to Pearl's other nipple, letting her teeth gently graze over the bud. Pearl dug her fingers in deeper in response, which only got Marina more riled up. Pearl could hardly believe this... Marina was absolutely enamoured with her chest. Pearl was beginning to wonder if Marina had ever seen herself in the mirror, when she suddenly had a new idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Marina, let up for a sec," she panted, and Marina pulled back, looking up at her partner with wide eyes. "Lemme do something for you, you'll like it. I'll just..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The inkling climbed off of the bed and onto the floor, prompting Marina to the edge of the mattress. She obliged, and Pearl wasted no time yanking down the other's panties. Marina giggled at her eagerness, but Pearl didn't hesitate climbing between her legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Imma eat you out, alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My pleasure," Marina teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, yeah, that's the point," Pearl said, before digging into the octoling's zone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her hole was practically dripping. Pearl eagerly lapped up the juices spilling out, earning a soft moan from Marina. Emboldened, Pearl dove in, using her long inkling tongue to reach as deep as she could. She darted in and out, eagerly fucking Marina on her tongue. The octoling was beginning to lose her breath, gripping onto the back of Pearl's head to stay grounded. Pearl liked to consider herself a profreshional at this kind of thing. She dove in deeper, curling her tongue in just the right way so Marina let out a high pitched squeak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl continued on like this, loving every second of it. She only opened her eyes when she felt something long and wet touching the side of her face. Slowly, she pulled back, getting a good look at her intruder. Protruding from a slit just above Marina's entrance was a long, dripping cyan tentacle, writhing and throbbing from Pearl's touch. The inkling jumped back and yelped in surprise, startling Marina out of her pleasure induced trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wha- Oh, Pearlie, I'm so sorry!" Marina gasped. "I totally forgot to warn you, oh my gosh..." Pearl looked up at her and cocked her head. She ran a finger down the length experimentally, testing Marina's reaction. From the way she shivered at the touch, it had to be a good thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So, uh... who's your friend?" Pearl asked, letting the tentacle wrap around her finger. Seemed flexible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marina laughed. "It's - ah - my tentacle! Most octolings have an extra "down there", th-though they're typically - ngh- b-bigger in females..." she tried to explain through a series of moans as Pearl toyed with her length. "I should've warned you about it, ah, it totally slipped my mind... I swear I tried to hold back for you, but it... it sometimes has a mind of its own, aha..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hmm. She'd never been with an octoling before. This should be interesting. Pearl replaced her finger with her lips, kissing the tip and gauging the reaction. The little squeal Marina let out had to be one of the cutest things she had ever heard. Throwing all caution to the wind, Pearl took the throbbing tendril into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down the length. It was weird, unlike anything Pearl had ever done before, but certainly not unpleasant. She closed her eyes as the tentacle hit the back of her throat, and Marina threw her head back with a long, breathy moan. Fighting her gag reflex, Pearl tried to take it deeper, remembering to breath from her nose as she felt the tentacle slide in almost on its own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl's lips finally met with Marina's mons pubis, and the octoling nearly came right then and there. Just as Pearl was about to pull back, however, she felt the tentacle jump further into her mouth without warning, making her gag. She pulled back almost immediately, coughing and wiping her face. Marina covered her mouth in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A-Aah! I'm so sorry!" Marina cried, "I really didn't mean to, I swear, it has a mind of its own sometimes, I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Guh... Not gonna lie, Mar," Pearl purred after she recovered from her coughing fit, "That's kinda hot." Marina squealed and nearly fell back in the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well... would you please not do it any more? I don't want to accidentally harm my precious Pearlie, is all..." The nickname went straight through her heart, and Pearl couldn't possibly argue with that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fiiine," she huffed. Pearl went down once again, only this time, instead of taking it into her mouth, decided to use her tongue more instead. She swirled her tongue around the tentacle, revelling in the taste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"More, just like that..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl obeyed, wrapping her tongue around tighter. She pumped the tendril up and down, taking it as far as she could without endangering her breathing. Judging by the reaction she got, Marina was definitely close. She took this as sign to speed up, pumping the length with her tongue at a frenzied pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mmnh! Pearlie, you feel so good, ah, keep going, keep going! A-Aah--!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marina was taken over the edge, spilling thick, hot cum into Pearl's eager mouth. Pearl swallowed as much as she could, taking pump after pump down her throat, but there was so much of it. It eventually spilled past the inkling's lips and she was forced to pull away. When she was done, Pearl licked her lips and wiped the excess on the back of her hand. She looked up at Marina, who was still panting, tongue lolled out in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mm... not bad. Not bad at all," Pearl noted, climbing up onto the bed to join her partner. Marina looked at her through dazed, half lidded eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm... I'm not done yet," she nearly whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You what now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I said I can go again. Only if you want me to, that is-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aw, Mar, you ain't gotta do that for me, I can get myself off just fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pearlie, please. Let me take care of you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pearl gulped. How could she say no to that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray for tentacles!! there's no real reason for this headcanon, or even any kinda science of how they work... i just like tentacles too much. sue me!!


End file.
